The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning up floors.
In the known floor cleaners, which comprise a stick and a planar cleaning part connected to the stick in an articulated manner, and in which detachably attached cleaning cloths are employed, the cleaning cloths are preferably attached by a clamp-structure to the grooves or the like situated on the upper surface of the cleaning part.
A drawback of the known devices is their unhygienic, dirt collecting structure, which is complicated, difficult to use and includes wearing, easily breaking components. In addition, a further drawback is that the use of disposable cloths in a bundle is difficult, almost impossible, because while detaching the topmost cloth the other cloths will also detach from the holders.